


The Wicked North

by ShyandShadow



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Super Natural Beings, mythical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyandShadow/pseuds/ShyandShadow
Kudos: 4





	The Wicked North

I heard the screaming. They were coming. “COME OUT! COME OUT! COME OUT!!!” I don’t know what to do. My brain hurt so much all I could think about is the stress. I feel something going on deep inside. This could be the end.  
WAIT WAIT WAIT! We need to start from the beginning. The VERY beginning.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* THE BEGINNING *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
I walked amongst the peasants. Children were screaming. I just wanted to shut them up. The old baker woman came to the children noticing me, “Kids go play somewhere else, there is a park down the path.” She smiled sweetly with a loaf of bread in hand giving a piece to each child as they chased each other. When walking I could hear people say “Oh my! She hasn’t been outside to the public in months!” And “My my!” They said, “She’s gorgeous!” I was so tired of wearing this stupid sashe. It showed that I was different and couldn’t have normal friends, I haven’t even left the kingdom. I’m 16 and still stuck in this hell hole. At least there are benefits I guess. I heard a voice behind me,” Ethra Goliath Stole Phoenix Donovan. Come here,” I turn to see my guard creeping up behind me. “UGH!” “WHY WON’T YOU GO AWAY?!?” I wanted to go off on him but I held my composure. “Madam, you must come back to the kingdom.” He hesitates as he says “Your mother wants to see you…” I stared at him for a bit before saying,” Ok. I’ll be there soon, you just keep her busy till I come.” As I see him leave, I start to dash to a small path surrounded by trees. As I traveled further I approached a small but beautiful house. The door is unlocked… I start to wonder if she is ok and if she’s hurt. Why was the door unlocked? I start to enter and see a load of dishes and other messes of little girl toys on the floor. I hear footsteps… I slowly walked up the stairs.  
I take one step.  
I take four steps.  
I take nine steps.  
All of a sudden I get pulled. I got scared until I realized the hands. They are small. I slowly open my eyes and see a small little black girl. She started screaming “ETHRA! ETHRA!!! YOU MADE IT TODAY!!!!” I giggled at the little girl. “Of course! You know I always try to see you. Where is your mother?” She looked at me happily and dragged me to a small room at the end of the hall. As she opened I saw the mother. She was still sick. “Oh Ethra dear, so glad you could make it.” The older woman looked half dead. “Here let me give you some medicine.” After a few minutes, I start to tell her I can’t stay long, but I would make it back soon; and stay longer to play with Poppy as soon as possible. She gave me a smile and we went our separate ways. I reminded Poppy to stay safe and remember to lock the door. It isn’t safe for them yet. Though people of color were technically ‘Allowed now’ they were still killed daily. Crimes were blamed on them just to kill them because of the plain hate that is towards them. Poppy was 8 but had dreams to change this. Sadly she may never be able to because if her mother dies she would be imperfect for being an orphan and killed. I don’t know what I should do. I just know that I need to go to my mother.  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* AT THE PALACE *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
I walk up the palace stairs to the top and I hear my mother screaming for me. The guard opens the gate and I slowly walk inside. As I walked the blue and gold patterned carpet, I see my mother looking furiously at me. As I get closer she suddenly said, “Ethra! Why are you late?” ‘I lost track of time…’ She just sat there. “We have a suiter for you.” My eyes are going wide. “What…?” I am speechless. Why. NONONONONONO!!!! “I don’t want to.” my mother spoke up, “Well you’re doing it whether you like it or not.” I try to stay calm but can’t. I need my pills. I ran to the bathroom to get my stress pills. These pills are used to completely drug out your emotions so you don’t die. I’m not ready to die yet. Poppy still needs me. I decide sleeping would be the best option at the moment.  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* TOMORROW EVENING *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
I walk out of the palace and go towards the bakery. I asked the old woman for something sweet and chocolaty. She came back with a big cake and wrote on the whiteboard that it was on the house. I smiled and said thank you. I start to realize that I haven’t heard any of the common folks’ voices except Poppy’s and some of the other children while playing. This sashe is a curse. I head to Poppy’s house so I could play with her as I promised, but as soon as I opened the door I heard crying. My heart skipped a beat. I dropped the cake, gifts, medicine, and other foods on the ground and ran for my life. It was coming from the end of the hall. I ran and felt my heart drop. Her mother had blue flowers coming out of her mouth and body. Heck, it still hadn’t stopped growing. It kept growing, and growing, and growing, and growing. Poppy was screaming “MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY COME BACK! WAKE UP!!!” I grabbed Poppy “Poppy you need to listen to me. We are going to get you out of here. You wait downstairs and keep the door locked when I leave. NO MATTER WHAT do NOT open that door.” She looks at me with a look in her eyes of sadness. I tell her to stay calm and I shall be back at night. “Pack only what you NEED.” She shakes her head and I walk out. I hear the door lock behind me.  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 8:00 PM THAT SAME DAY *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
I get set to leave. I have my long flowy black cloak on ready to get Poppy. I hear my mother knock on my door, “The boy will be here soon. Have the dress I have planned for you.” I was ready. I tied some clothes together to be able to climb down my back window so my mother wouldn’t notice. Though I was ready I knew there was more ahead. Way more than I was prepared for...


End file.
